Pardon Me
by Maximan
Summary: The Professor and Mary Ann's first encounter before setting foot on the SS Minnow. One-shot.


**Professor Roy Hinkley** weaved through the bustle of tourists by the pier in Hawaii where he was set to embark on a three-hour tour. The sound of the ocean waves crashing and boats sounding their horns filled his ears. With a small duffel bag hanging on one shoulder and a notebook attached to one hand, the Professor strode past children, adults, elders, and boat crew. He'd gotten word that Hawaii would be crowded, yet it still shocked him to see so many people packed into one single area. More people seemed to surround him like a swarm of sharks fighting over a meal, which made the Professor quickened his pace. Perhaps it overwhelmed him to be surrounded by so many people.

When the Professor found a safe spot with the minimum amount of people, he squinted his eyes and shielded them from the sun by putting his hand above his forehead. The Professor swayed his head side to side as if he was watching a tennis match, searching for a place around the pier for something to eat. He settled on a small little restaurant next to the ocean where he'd soon be setting sail in the S.S Minnow.

Walking in, he noticed only a few people seated despite it being crowded outside. He saw a family with two young kids at a booth and an elderly couple at a small table. The Professor settled at a table with two chairs near the back. As he waited to be attended to, he opened his notebook and began jotting down his observations of Hawaii. He wrote about the culture, people, plants, and weather. He marveled on how beautiful the scenery was and how friendly the natives were.

After ordering and getting his food served, the Professor picked up the fork set beside his plate of grilled, sweet barbecue chicken and Spam Musubi. As he dug into the chicken and rice, the Professor wondered why he didn't bring someone along with him on the trip—like a family member, friend, or colleague. Sure, he did enjoy spending time with his himself, but it would have been nice to have someone to walk around with, enjoy the view with and especially someone to talk to while eating lunch.

When Professor finished up his meal, he scooped up his notebook and slung his duffel bag back on his shoulder. He walked out of the restaurant, scribbling more notes in his notebook. He began sketching some of the plants he'd seen as well. As he walked, he looked up often to avoid knocking into someone. When he thought of something to jot down, he'd scribble as quick as he could. But when the Professor got caught up in his words, he kept his head down for too long. He wasn't aware of the women coming his way and the front of his chest pounded into her shoulder.

The Professor's notebook nearly shot out of his hands but he caught it in time and shoved it under his arms. "Oh, pardon me, dear," he said, looking up into a pair of soft brown eyes. He bent down to retrieve her flowered sun hat that had knocked off as a result of the collision. He handed it back to her. "Sorry about that."

She flashed him a sweet grin as she took her hat from his hands. "It's no trouble at all."

The young women gave him a nod and then she went off on her way. The Professor blinked away the embarrassment then decided he'd better leave the notes to when he was setting sail on the Minnow. The Professor waited by the dock for the S.S Minnow to arrive and drop off passengers. He sketched the view of the ocean and palm trees in his notebook and before he knew it, the S.S Minnow had arrived and the new passengers were getting on. The Professor closed his notebook and stuffed it into his duffel bag. He stepped onto the dock, before stepping onto to the S.S Minnow. He was greeted by the Skipper who wore a dark blue shirt and a rosy smile.

"Welcome aboard the S.S Minnow," the Skipper said, extending his hand.

The Professor shook it firmly with a smile. "Thank you, sir," he said. The Professor stepped fully onto the ship and made his way to the back, near the railing.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Professor noticed someone. He turned his head to see the young women he'd bumped into just minutes before.

"So, you're on this trip as well?" said the Professor. She faced him with a "_should I know you look_?"

"Professor Roy Hinkley." He extended his hand out. "I was the one who bumped into you. Again, I'm terribly sorry."

Her face softened. "Mary Ann Summers," she said. "And It's perfectly alright Professor...uh Hinkley."

They shook hands, not knowing it _wouldn't_ be the last time their hands would touch.

The Professor felt a sense of warmth surrounding him when standing with Mary Ann. Something he did not feel the whole time he was in Hawaii. This women whom he'd just met seem to have so much comfort to her. It was her rosy cheeks contrasting her tan skin and red lipstick that framed her shiny, white teeth. Her big brown eyes made him forget all of his problems when he looked into them.

"So what brings you on this trip?" Mary Ann asked the Professor.

The Professor smiled proudly. "I'm here for the book I'm writing."

Mary Ann smiled and looked at him with deep interest. "Oh, what's it about?"

"Mainly plants," the Professor answered with much enthusiasm. "I'm thinking of titling it: Fun With Ferns."

Mary Ann nodded. "So you love plants?"

"Most definitely," he said.

"I love them too." Mary Ann smiled at the thing she had in common with this Professor she'd just met. "I'm from Kansas. Winfield to be exact. I live on a farm so I know a thing or two about plants."

"So you're a farm girl then, right?"

Mary Ann nodded.

"That's lovely," the Professor said with a charming smile.

Lovely? Wow, not many of the guys Mary Ann had met thought that her being a farm girl was lovely. Yet this man she didn't know existed ten minutes ago made her not ashamed to be one.

"What about you?" Professor asked. "What brings you on this trip?"

"I won a contest," Mary Ann replied marveling at the breathtaking view as the boat set sail. "But it's also nice to get a break from the farm."

The Professor nodded. "That's understandable."

They both went silent. When Mary Ann turned her head to face the water, the Professor's eyes lingered at the side of her face for much longer than he was aware. "It was a pleasure meeting you," Mary Ann said, facing him again. The Professor cleared his throat, looking away for a second.

He met her brown eyes again, giving her a warm smile. "You as well, dear."

The Professor held onto the railing, hoping the three-tour would run a little longer than expected.

* * *

**Just a short little one-shot! I'm thinking of writing a sequel to _Island Engagemant?, as suggested by Markaleen :)_**


End file.
